El renacer de una Leyenda: El Elegido del Fuego
by Haru Sushi
Summary: Un joven llamado satoshi decide viajar por el mundo con ayuda de sus compañeros pokemons en donde tendrá maravillosas aventuras, pero el conocerá lo que es tener una "aventura" ya que sabrá las cosas horrendas que ocurren en el mundo real y no en las fantasías que ve en la televisión y entenderá que los pokemons no son solo objetos para pelear.
1. ¡Soy Red!

**Hola todos que tal soy Haru este es mi primer fanfic de pokemon, primero que nada este fic está basado de los mangas de Pokemon Adventure y del Anime de Pokémon, en esta ocasión el protagonista es Red espero que les guste...**

 **Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura...**

* * *

El renacer de una Leyenda: El Elegido del Fuego

Capítulo 1. El Chico con el espíritu de fuego

Existe un mundo muy diferente al nuestro, ¿en qué se diferencia uno de otro? pues esa pregunta es fácil de responder y es que en aquel mundo habitan unas criaturas las cuales son llamadas **Pokemons** ellas viven en una profunda armonía, dichas criaturas fueron dotadas por alguna extraña razón con asombrosos poderes, muchos de esos dependen del habitad en el que cada uno de ellos viven, en dicho mundo los humanos y los Pokemons están en completa paz, hasta el punto de llamarlos compañeros, en sociedad también es como la nuestra en ella puedes encontrar personas buenas y algunas otras con problemas de superioridad además estas personas realizan cosas atroces tanto a las mismas personas como con los pokemons, haciendo sentir temor hacia los demás.

Ciertamente los humanos que viven felices sin hacer el mal a nadie pueden convivir cotidianamente con los pokemons estos no solo existen en determinadas regiones del planeta sino en casi todo, algunos humanos lo tienen de mascotas, otros ayudan a los humanos en trabajos, de policía, en hospitales y hasta en la educación, otros los usan para pelear en combates, aunque claro tanto los pokemons como esas personas tienen fuertes lazos de amistad ellos son llamados **Entrenadores** **Pokémon** , algunas personas consideran que existe un vínculo entre entrenador y Pokémon, un lazo casi inquebrantable.

Claro está que en este mundo existen un millón de historias muy interesantes, algunas son dolorosas, otras llenas de alegría, ¿Qué cosas impresionantes nos aguarda ese extraño mundo?, una de ellas es la historia de una leyenda en cierta región, dicha leyenda cuenta la historia de un joven entrenador pokémon el cual llego a hacer conocido por todo el mundo, por alguna razón suelen nombrarlo como Red, al parecer su nombre real muy pocas personas lo conocen muchos otros lo llaman Red el Elegido del fuego, ¿y porque no empezar a contar sus inicios como joven entrenador pokémon? ¿En realidad es una leyenda? ¿Cómo fueron sus primeros pasos para que todo el mundo lo conociera?

La historia nos remonta a algunos años en el pasado, en alguna parte del mundo Pokémon específicamente en la región llamada Kanto, en el pequeño Pueblo Paleta vivía un joven entrenador que se encontraba descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol en un día soleado con un hermoso azul cielo donde la brisa de primavera era tan agradable que podía quedarse allí durante una eternidad mientras él dormía plácidamente se podía apreciar a lo lejos unos campos de césped, al igual que varios bosques, al horizonte una colina, era lugar muy pacífico y tranquilo.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar la voz de una mujer que se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba el chico.

– Satoshi, hijo despierta te tengo una gran noticia – Dijo la mujer tratando de despertar a su querido hijo.

– ¿Mm? – Dijo algo adormilado ya que llevaba algunas horas de esa mañana dormido – ¿Qué sucede Mamá? – Su voz era de apenas un pre-adolescente porque se podía ver que está en una etapa de crecimiento.

– El profesor Oak me hablo hace un momento y me dijo que tú eras uno de los candidatos para ser entrenador pokemon – Dijo su madre con entusiasmo y alegría.

– ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? – Dijo Satoshi sorprendido y a la vez emocionado, de un movimiento se levantó del lugar, gracias a esto se podía ver que era un chico de una estatura promedio para su edad, su cabello era de un color negro azabache, sus ojos eran de un color rojo carmesí, usaba una camisa negra sin mangas, jeans azules y unos tenis blancos con rojo en la parte de atrás de ellos.

– jeje parece que esa noticia te levanto el ánimo – Dijo su madre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Pues claro que sí, es una excelente noticia mamá – Dijo alegremente y con un toque de ansiedad en sus palabras – Voy con el profesor – Termino de decir pero fue detenido.

– Espera hijo – Respondió su madre – ¿Qué pasa? – Se detuvo mirando a su madre – El profesor me dijo que dentro 1 hora fueras a su laboratorio – Dijo su madre esto último como si fuera un recado.

– Ya veo, bueno entonces iré a alistarme para mi viaje – Decía Satoshi muy animado mientras salían de su jardín.

– Claro, entremos en casa – En ese mismo momento Satoshi y su Madre entraron a su casa, la cual consistía de dos plantas en la parte de abajo tenía una sala con unos muebles de color café y al fondo una cocina muy limpia, con una vista hacia un jardín en la parte trasera de la casa.

– Iré a mi habitación para alistar todo mamá, nos vemos en más tarde – Mientras decía eso él chico subió a toda prisa hacia su habitación – Claro hijo, estos chicos de ahora – Respondió su madre.

Subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su destino, en la parte superior de su hogar habían dos habitaciones, la primera era en la que su madre dormía, en seguida estaba el baño y por ultimo su habitación, entro tropezando con un peluche que tenía una forma de un oso azul algo grande con unos ojos rasgados, su cuarto no era tan grande tan solo una cama a un costado de la ventana, una televisión con al parecer una consola de videojuegos que decía "Ness" tenía un control conectado a este, un escritorio con una computadora, se podía ver una caja a un costado del escritorio parece que era nueva recién desempacada, sobre el escritorio había un manual de usuario que decía " _Prueba la nueva magnifica computadora la cual puedes introducir objetos en ella además de poder comunicarte por vía video llamada con tus amigos, entre otras funcionalidades_ ", en una de las paginas decía: _Para poder guardar objetos en ella debes de poner el objeto en la trasportadora, era una caja parecida a un microondas pero más compacto._

Debido a que tenía que esperar más tiempo para ir a ver al profesor, no pudo evitar encender su nuevo ordenador, luego que este se encendiera correctamente procedió a buscar un video que tenía en su bandeja de correo, al darle en el play se podía ver que se trataba de una arena de batalla con líneas blancas indicando algunas normas alrededor de ella había unas gradas con mucha gente gritando como si de un partido de soccer se tratase, pero no se podía entender a simple vista sobre que trataba, repentinamente un haz de luz se extendió a los lados de la arena en forma de rectángulo en ella dos figuras aparecieron, se podía ver que eran dos personas una parecía un joven de unos 23 años y el otro era un adulto un poco más grande de edad.

A un costado del "Escenario" apareció un hombre con un micrófono en su mano tal parece que él iba a ser el comentarista de este encuentro.

– ¡Bienvenidos a este encuentro de exhibición por parte de estos dos entrenadores pokemons! –

– ¡Listos para el encuentro! ¡En instantes comenzara una batalla pokemon! – Menciono el comentarista, al momento la gente empezó a ovacionar, muchos gritaban de emoción mientras Satoshi se encontraba ansioso, gracias a los gritos de la gente no pudo evitar emocionarse.

– ¡Muy bien entonces, comencemos la batalla! – A continuación el hombre adulto saco una esfera roja/blanca de su bolsillo, la cual lanzo al instante al centro de la arena y dijo – ¡Ve **Nidorino**! –

De una luz blanca apareció en escena una criatura la que parecía una rata enorme con una tez violeta con unos picos en la espalda, tenía unas manchas más obscuras en todo su cuerpo, con unas largas orejas como las de un conejo y un cuerno no tan grande en su frente, este dio un rugió al aire, después de salir de esa esfera.

El entrenador más joven hizo lo mismo y grito: – ¡Yo te elijo **Gengar**! – Aquel pokemon era un tanto siniestro tenía un color morado muy obscuro era algo regordete con dos puntas en su cabeza las cuales eran sus orejas y su en su rostro de dibujaba una cara feliz algo terrorífica como la de un gato esperando su presa.

Los dos pokemons esperaban órdenes de sus respectivos compañeros.

– ¡Nidorino usa **Picotazo Veneno**! / ¡Gengar usa **Bola Sombra**! – El primero en acatar la orden fue Nidorino, lanzo desde su cuerno un cono con un aura violeta la cual colisiono con una bola oscura rodeada de niebla morada al hacer contacto los dos ataques se hicieron añicos, de un segundo a otro el Gengar apareció detrás del Nidorino al parecer era un pokemon con una velocidad increíble.

– ¡Ahora Gengar usa **Hipnosis**! – grito su entrenador, el pokemon poso sus manos en su cabeza haciendo un movimiento extraño, eran unas ondas amarillas que se dirigían hacia el pokémon tipo **veneno** , dicho movimiento hizo que el Nidorino durmiera en un instante, su entrenador no sabía ni que hacer al parecer aquel pokemon estaba en problemas.

Se escuchó un grito de parte del entrenador más joven – ¡Gengar terminalo con **Come Sueños**! – Dicho ataque hizo que el Nidorino gritara de dolor en eso Satoshi sintió un escalofrió al ver como ese pokemon estaba sufriendo, en ese momento el Nidorino dio un salto haciendo que despertara con una mirada llena de terror y por consiguiente quedara fuera de combate

– ¡EL GANADOR ES GENGAR! – Dijo el comentarista mientras la gente gritaba de emoción.

En ese mismo momento había terminado el video, en eso recordó algo y saco de su ordenador un objeto que era una especie de Poción la cual era un frasco con una sustancia morada en eso procedió a apagar su ordenador mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro – _(Creo que estoy listo para conseguir a mi primer pokemon)_ – Pensó en aquel momento Satoshi.

– ¡Hijo ya casi es hora de que vayas a ver al profesor Oak! – Grito su madre desde el primer piso de su casa.

– Ya escuche Mamá, en seguida bajo – Esto lo dijo de una forma muy feliz, mientras se ponía una chaqueta roja con un cierre, la cual tenía unas mangas blancas esta la tenía completamente cerrada, además de colocarse en la cabeza una gorra de color rojo con una parte blanca al frente de esta y unos guantes negros parecidos a los que usan los ciclistas y un cinturón al parecer para colocar las esferas bicolores que usaban aquellos entrenadores en esa batalla que acaba de presenciar.

Luego de decir eso y colocarse toda su ropa Satoshi empezaba a empacar algunas cosas en una mochila amarilla que tenía una franja negra en la que al centro de ella tenía una forma de una esfera, en ella habían algunas cosas como una lámpara, una bolsa de dormir, ropa limpia además de una cantimplora, y claro la poción que saco de su ordenador, tenía todo lo necesario para hacer una excursión o un viaje de campamento.

Tomo su mochila y se dispuso a bajar a la primera planta donde su madre lo estaba esperando, en ese momento él estaba pensando en muchas cosas una de ellas era si el profesor le daría él pokemon que tanto estaba esperando o tal vez no sea nada esos pensamientos era los que tenía muy inquieto, al verla en a los pies de la escalera se veía un poco triste y algo feliz al ver a su hijo en cómo se convertía en su mayor orgullo.

– Hijo creo que… ¿Es hora de que te vayas cierto? – Le pregunto un su madre algo triste.

– Si eso creo, pero no te sientas triste – Él estaba muy tranquilo – Te enviare cartas sobre muy viaje contándote mis aventuras, ¿está bien?, además buscare una forma de comunicarme contigo con una video llamada ¿Qué tal? – Esto último lo dijo para hacer sentir mejor a su querida madre.

– Claro que si Red las estaré esperando muy entusiasmada – Se acercó a su hijo y se dieron un abrazo – Espero que puedas cumplir tu sueño, sé que estarás bien, eres un hijo muy bueno y confiable, jeje eres igual a tu padre - dio una pequeña risita.

– Si mamá seré igual a mi padre – Despidiéndose de su madre y dirigiéndose a la puerta de su casa – ¡Nos veremos muy pronto mamá cuídate! – Dijo saliendo corriendo hacia su más grandiosa aventura.

– ¡Que tengas un buen viaje Hijo! – Dijo su madre luego de que Satoshi cerrara la puerta.

Al salir de su casa un rayo de sol le cubría toda la cara, sintió una brisa que era muy reconfortante, al ir corriendo no se percataba de muchas cosas.

Pueblo Paleta era el lugar donde vivía, había muchas casas alrededor, eran muy normales, los lugareños estaban sonriendo algunos yendo a comprar en el mercado de por allí, otros tantos solo disfrutaban esa mañana de día soleado.

– _(Tengo muy en claro que tengo que ser fuerte para cumplir mi sueño)_ – Satoshi pensaba lo mucho que tenía que esforzarse– _(Lo hare por ti padre_ ) – Él se dirigía a el laboratorio del profesor Oak como le había dicho su madre.

– Es pero no llegar tarde – Dijo con un tono asustado.

– Por fin estoy aquí – Dijo muy cansado y agotado por correr tanto, al estar de frente de un edificio algo viejo más bien parecía una cabaña con dos grandes puertas de madera parecidas a un almacén con dos ventanales encima de las puertas, tenía unos colores ámbar, carmesí y esmeralda.

– Vaya al fin llegas, creía que te habías dado por vencido – Era alguien que se encontraba a su lado.

– ¿En? – Al girar observo a un chico de un cabello castaño alborotado que estaba recostado en una de las columnas, vestía un chaleco de color verde, con una camisa negra y unos pantalones de un color lila.

– Green, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Satoshi a aquel chico.

– ¿Que no es obvio?, el abuelo también me pidió que viniera, ¿Crees que solo tú podrías ser el candidato a entrenador y recibirás a un pokemon? – Respondió el chico llamado Green.

– No lograras conseguir uno – Dijo Satoshi con un tono amenazador

– Claro que si – Green empujo a Red, pero este también estaba forcejeando

Ambos jóvenes estaba peleando por ver quien llegara primero para obtener a su primer pokemon, abrieron la puerta y entraron, seguían forcejeando en la parte interior del edificio, entonces ambos cayeron al suelo en eso vieron a un hombre algo anciano junto con varias personas tanto mujeres como hombres cerca de una mesa con tres esferas rojo/blancas sobre ella.

– Veo que ambos pudieron llegar a tiempo – Menciono el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro, su cabello era de un gris algo obscuro, vestía una bata blanca de un profesor de laboratorio con una camisa roja y unos pantalones color marrón claro.

– Claro que si profesor/Por supuesto abuelo – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Abuelo tienes lo que te pedí? – Dijo Green algo ansioso acercándose rápidamente a donde estaba el profesor.

– Tranquilo, ambos tendrán un pokémon – El profesor Oak lo miro tanto a él como a Red.

Satoshi estaba tan emocionado que no pudo pensar en cuales eran los pokemons que el profesor iba a entregarles.

El profesor coloco a un lado de la mesa con las esferas y en la parte de atrás se encontraba una pantalla, en ese mundo tenían una excelente tecnología, las otras personas al su alrededor eran sus ayudantes, el lugar donde se encontraban era algo obscuro con unas pocas luces encendidas, realmente si estaban en un laboratorio, también habían algunas máquinas las cuales estaban siendo manipuladas por los ayudantes de Oak, algunos en computadoras o PC, estaban investigando algo muy importante.

– Muy bien chicos – Decía el profesor – Antes de darles sus respectivos pokemons, tengo que pedirles un favor, quiero que a cambio de sus pokemons me ayuden a recaudar los datos de los pokemons que se encuentran en toda la Región de Kanto – Dio una pausa y prosiguió – Les pido esto porque actualmente yo estoy un muy viejo para viajar por toda la región a realizar la recolección de todos los datos y también estoy algo ocupado con algunas investigaciones de los pokemons, para obtener los datos de dichas criaturas tienen que… -

Paro un momento para tomar lo que parecían ser dos dispositivos de un color rojo – …Capturarlos y estos dispositivos almacenaran dichos datos, lo que tengo en mis manos es una invención mía la cual es una tecno-enciclopedia de pokemons llamada **Pokedex** , con ella tendrán acceso a todos los pokemons, claro una vez que esté terminada jeje - Entrego una a cada uno, tanto a Green como a Satoshi.

Satoshi se sorprendió mucho al ver cómo la tecnología podía hacer eso, dicho dispositivo era una agenda electrónica tenía un foco azul en la parte posterior y al abrirla había dos pantallas en la superior era un listado con números al parecer eran los datos que necesitaba el profesor aunque no había nada y en la pantalla inferior parecía que había seis espacios en blanco, aun no entendía para que necesitaba aquello.

– Para capturar a los pokemons tendrán que usar estas esferas rojo/blancas llamadas **Pokeballs** – Dijo el profesor dándoles 5 pokeballs a cada uno – Ahora si como les prometí – Alzo su mano izquierda hacia la mesa frente a ellos.

Se encendieron tres luces enfocando a cada una de ellas – Aquí están tres pokemons, pueden elegir cualquiera de ellos la primer pokeball contiene un pokémon de tipo planta llamado **Bulbasaur** – Al momento en la pantalla se mostró a la criatura tipo planta el cual era como una especie de dinosaurio pequeño de un color verde claro y en su lomo tenía una especie de flor, había una pequeña descripción que decía: _Este pokémon nace con una semilla en el lomo, con el tiempo, la semilla brota_ – Es muy fácil de entrenar – Termino de decir Oak.

– El siguiente es **Squirtle** es un pokémon de tipo agua – Al igual que al anterior apareció en la pantalla del fondo este era una tortuga de color celeste con un caparazón de color marrón con una cola enroscada, con su descripción decía: _Cuando se esconde en el caparazón, dispara agua a una presión increíble_.

– Y por último pero no menos importante esta **Charmander** un pokémon de tipo fuego muy feliz y entusiasta – Al igual que los anteriores apareció una descripción: _La llama que tiene en la punta de la cola arde según sus sentimientos. Llamea levemente cuando está alegre y arde vigorosamente cuando está enfadado_ – Pueden elegir cualquiera de ellos -

– Bueno, yo no tengo ningún problema con que empieces tu – Comenzó diciendo Green señalando a Satoshi – ya que soy el mayor tengo que ser más maduro y dejar que tu elijas primero – Dijo con una sonrisa algo arrogante.

Satoshi no le dio importancia a ese comentario así que prosiguió a elegir a su pokemon - De acuerdo entonces elegiré a… – ( _creo que ya se a cuál elegiré)_ – Charmander, por mi padre ya que él me llamaba Red porque mi espíritu es igual de fuerte como el fuego – Dijo Satoshi muy orgulloso de lo que significa ese apodo que le dio su padre cuando era pequeño, que a su vez tomo la pokeball y la lanzo al aire al hacer esto apareció una salamandra naranja con una cola en la que tenía una llama.

– Entonces Green me imagino que tú eligieras a Bulbasaur por tu nombre ¿no? – Pregunto Oak.

– Je yo no elegiré a mi pokemon por una cosa tan infantil como esa – Se burló Green.

– Como Red eligió a un pokemon **Tipo Fuego** – Murmuro por lo bajo – Entonces yo elegiré a ¡Squirtle! – Dijo alzando la voz, entonces tomo la pokeball donde se encontraba el Squirtle y la lanzo haciendo aparecer al pokémon de tipo agua.

– Ya que cada uno tiene su propio pokémon podrán comenzar este viaje y no se olviden de mi encargo por favor – Dijo el profesor algo dudoso sobre su investigación.

– Claro profesor/Si abuelo – Dijeron al unísono.

– Red, ¿Qué tal si tenemos una batalla pokemon? – Dijo Green.

– Te venceré muy fácil – Satoshi se veía muy confiado y concentrado.

– jajaja – rió de una manera exagerada – Si claro ni en tus sueños tendrías la oportunidad contra mí –

– ¿Que dijiste? – Satoshi estaba algo molesto por ser menospreciado.

– Hmp, como sea yo no tengo tanto tiempo libre como tú, además que mis ambiciones y metas no son las mismas que las tuyas, seré el mejor entrenador pokémon que allá conocido el mundo – Decía Green saliendo del laboratorio cargando a su Squirtle.

– Creo que es todo Satoshi, la siguiente ciudad a la que debes de viajar es **Ciudad Verde** – Decía Oak alentándolo.

– ¡Gracias profesor! – Dijo muy feliz y emocionado, salió corriendo del lugar cargando a su Charmander en sus brazos.

Satoshi seguía corriendo sin rumbo un tanto distraído viendo con mucha interés a un Charmander feliz, algo que no debería estar haciendo mientras corría, al hacer esto no podía ver hacia donde se dirigía en ese momento choco con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo, Charmander si alcanzo a saltar antes de caer junto a ellos.

– Itee, eso dolió – Decía Satoshi algo dolido por el golpe que se dio contra el suelo, al percatarse de quien era la victima del choque pudo ver a una chica de su misma edad, solo que ella era más alta por unos 5 cm, su cabello era largo muy lacio de un color castaño no tan claro como el de Green sino más obscuro, usaba un sombrero blanco con una media pokeball al frente de este, de color rosa, además vestía con una blusa celeste con unos bordes negros, con una falda de color rojo y unos zapatos de color marrón, ella estaba sentada en el suelo, en ese instante Satoshi se levantó enseguida y le tendió su mano a la chica, ella accedió y el ayudo a levantarse.

– Lo siento, fue mi culpa jeje – Dijo el sonriendo mientras tomaba de vuelta a Charmander.

– No hay problema – Respondió la chica divertida.

– Genial que bueno que estés bien ¡Nos vemos luego! – Grito Satoshi corriendo junto con su Charmander.

– ( _Ese chico me parecía algo conocido_ ) – Pensaba aquella chica – En fin tengo que llegar donde se encuentra el profesor Oak, estoy muy emocionada hoy tendré a mi primer pokemon – Decía la chica caminado muy calmada.

Aquella chica entro al laboratorio del profesor algo distraída al parecer seguía pensando muchas cosas como quien era ese chico y por supuesto si estaría su pokemon favorito.

– Hola, que bueno que llegas Kaori – Decía el profesor desde su escritorio.

– Que tal profesor ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Respondió amablemente la chica de nombre Kaori – De mejor forma y dime ¿Cómo está tu padre? – Decía Oak acercándose a ella – ¡Muy bien de maravilla, mi padre y mi madre están desempacando nuestras cosas! – Dijo ella algo feliz.

– Estupendo, escuche que a tu padre le dieron un puesto en la compañía **Silph S.A**. que se encuentra en ciudad Azafrán ¿Cierto? – El profesor parecía muy contento al saber sobre uno de sus colegas científicos – Si es genial – Termino diciendo Kaori algo cansada – Em profesor tiene todavía el pokemon que me había dicho –

– A si claro lo había olvidado, pero antes tengo algo que pedirte – El profesor Oak le explica el mismo favor que les pidió a Satoshi y a Shigeru, además le explico todo sobre la **Pokédex** – A cierto toma estas Pokeballs – Gracias profesor no le fallare, pero ¿tiene lo que me había dicho? – Le pregunto Kaori con preocupación.

– Por supuesto, pero lamentablemente solo me queda uno, los otros dos entrenadores ya eligieron al suyo – No hay problema – Dijo algo desanimada – ¿Cuál es ese último pokémon que le queda? – Pregunto Kaori con decisión – Solo me queda este pokemon tipo planta llamado Bulbasaur – En eso Kaori dio un grito de emoción

– ¿Qué pasa Kaori? – Pregunto el profesor con preocupación – No es nada, es solo que es mi pokemon favorito, que alegría que los otros entrenadores no lo eligieron antes – La chica se acercó a la pokeball y la arrojo a un lado de la mesa en ese instante apareció un Bulbasaur algo pequeño – Interesante este Bulbasaur es hembra – Menciono el profesor Oak con curiosidad.

– Genial es muy linda – Dijo ella acariciando a la pequeña Bulbasaur – Muy bien profesor iré a capturar muchos pokemons para ayudarlo en su investigación, pero una cosa más.

\- ¿Si por supuesto? - Menciono el profesor algo intrigado – ¿Conoce usted a un chico con una gorra Roja que cargaba a un Charmander? - Pregunto Kaori, esperando que el profesor supiera algo sobre ello.

\- Hablas de Satoshi, ustedes dos eran amigos de la infancia de niños – Respondió el profesor – ¡Muchas gracias profesor!, bueno nos vemos luego - Respondió Kaori saliendo junto con su pokémon hembra muy feliz.

– Cierto si mal no recuerdo ellos tres eran mejores amigos – Decía el profesor Oak muy nostálgico viendo una fotografía en la que estaban Satoshi, Kaori, Green cuando eran niños jugando en el campo.

– Ya veo por eso me pareció muy conocido – Dijo ella saliendo del laboratorio del profesor Oak – A cierto le diré a mama sobre mi aventura y de ti Bulbasaur jeje - ¡Saur! - Dijo la pequeña Bulbasaur, en ese momento Kaori fue con su madre a mostrarle su nuevo pokemon.

Por otra parte Satoshi estaba encontraba a las afueras del pueblo donde vivía para dirigirse rumbo a Ciudad Verde para emprender su nuevo viaje–A Cierto desde hoy soy un entrenador pokemon- Dijo el azabache alzando su brazo derecho cerrando su puño al cielo azulado, se acomodó su gorra y siguió su camino.

Desde ese momento su leyenda comienza, y esa es Red el espíritu del fuego, en un mundo lleno de aventuras sorprendentes, que le deparara en un futuro al él y a su primer pokemon Charmander, que le esperara a este joven entrenador, será igual a su padre, podrá vencer a sus rivales.

Esta historia continuara…

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo por el primer episodio, si ya habías leído esta historia pido disculpas ya que esta historia la había empezado en diciembre del 2016, y en este momento tengo más tiempo que antes, de cualquier manera sigue leyendo XD**

 **Otra cosa que quiero aclarar, si alguno se ha confundido por el nombre de Satoshi no piensen que es Ash, sino que quise ponerle un nombre a Red, en algunas ocasiones pondré tanto su nombre como su apodo para que no piensen que son dos personas distintas.**

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí significa que te gusto la manera en la que escribo, les agradecería mucho que me dijeran si les gusto el capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer... XD**


	2. Primer Combate

Capítulo 2. Primer Combate

En algún lugar de la región de Kanto se encontraba un joven entrenador caminando en un sendero a paso lento tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza además de dudas, a pesar de todo eso estaba demasiado nervioso.

– Okey veamos si tengo todo para el viaje – Se dijo a el mismo mientras se sentaba a la orilla del sendero sobre la sombra de un árbol.

En ese mismo instante abrió su mochila para verificar que tenía todo, se percató de la Pokédex que le había dado el profesor oak y decidió tomarla.

– ¿Cómo se supone que funciona esto? – La abrió y automáticamente se encendieron las dos pantallas, en la parte superior se encontraba la lista de pokemons, la cual obviamente no tenía los primeros pokemons pero al ir descendiendo noto que ya tenía dos, al verlo supo que el Squirtle de Green estaba anotado además de su Charmander pero en la parte del Squirtle salían varios signos de interrogación solo tenía su nombre de hecho, era como si no tuvieran todos los datos eso lo encontró extraño.

Además en la parte del Charmander este si tenía todos sus datos algunos de estos era la descripción del pokémon, su peso, su tipo esto le dejaron más dudas de porque el Charmander si tenía todo pero el Squirtle no.

Olvidándose de eso, prosiguió a mirar la segunda pantalla, esta era aún más extraña que la anterior porque en ella aparecían 5 espacios en blanco pero había un espacio que no se encontraba vacío en él había un Charmander pequeño, al verlo sintió curiosidad entonces le dio a un botón de la Pokédex y este entro a una especie de interfaz donde aparecían 4 espacios en uno decía **Arañazo** , otra decía **Gruñido** , pero aún faltaban otros dos espacios más, además tenía otras dos páginas que necesitaba investigar, en una de ellas tenia exactamente la misma información que en el listado de pokemons y en la última algunos otros datos en los que se podía apreciar el día, lugar y hora de captura del pokémon.

– ¿Que será esto alguna clase de ataque?, Claro como aquella vez – En eso recordó algo de su pasado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Se encontraba un satoshi de 5 años junto a un pokémon, el cual era una especie de planta su cuerpo era de un color azul algo obscuro sus pies eran del mismo, su "cabello" eran tres hojas que salían de su cabeza y ojos negros._

– _Hijo donde estas_ – _Dijo un hombre de unos 35 años al parecer era el padre de Satoshi_ – _Aquí estas y jugando con Oddish jeje_ – _rió al ver a su hijo muy contento._

– _Papá puedo ver esos trucos que hacías con Oddish_ – _Decía el muy emocionado_ – _Claro hijo pero no son trucos se llaman ataques - Se rio a lo que menciono Satoshi_ – _Bueno eso jeje - Respondió su pequeño hijo._

– _Está bien, entones Oddish, usa_ _ **Absorber**_ _\- Al momento del pokemon aparecieron unos orbes amarillos que hicieron desaparecer a una parte del césped donde se encontraban._

– _Listo jeje espero que tu madre no se enfade_ – _Decía el muy nervioso_ – _¡Increíble eso fue genial papá! ¿Cómo hizo eso Oddish?_ – _Pregunto Red con un brillo en sus ojos rojizos._

– _Bueno ese es un ataque que Oddish puede hacer, con él puede curar sus heridas con la energía que le rodea es como si las robara_ – _Termino de decirle algo preocupado con lo que le acaba de explicar._

– _Pero..._ – _Entro en pánico de un momento a otro_ – _Estos ataques solo se utilizan en combates pokemon o cuando quieres capturar uno, claro que no todos tienen los mismos ataques, pero tienes que tener muy en claro esto que te voy a decir está bien- Lo miro con una cara muy seria, Satoshi asintió a lo que le había dicho su padre._

– _Nunca, pero nunca utilices estos "poderes" contra una persona ni mucho menos para hacerle el mal a alguien ten lo siempre presente Satoshi, ¿Lo prometes?_ – _Pregunto un tanto serio._

– _Claro ¡lo prometo papá!_ – _sonrió ante su respuesta._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– Ya veo, entonces estos son los ataques que tiene Charmander en este momento, _(Me imagino que solo "arañazo será un ataque)_ – Pensó esto último ya que al parecer "gruñido" era algo diferente – De acuerdo entonces tengo 5 pokeballs que el profesor Oak me dio, necesito probar eso sí quiero atrapar a un pokemon – Dijo Satoshi en voz alta.

Después de eso empezó a caminar, en ese mismo día hace algunas horas empezó su viaje como entrenador pokémon apenas era medio día y ya tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, siguió su camino al encontrarse en un sendero con varios árboles al rededor, en ese mismo instante apareció picoteando el piso un pájaro algo grande tenía su plumaje de un color café claro, su cabeza tenía tonos blancos y sus ojos tenían una especie de antifaz negro aunque de ese color era parte de él.

– Un pokemon tengo que atraparlo, ¡Ve Charmander! – Dijo Satoshi tirando la pokeball.

En ese mismo instante de un destello apareció Charmander emocionado por la primer batalla que tenían tanto el cómo su entrenador, el pokémon pájaro se preparó para la pelea aleteando sus alas emprendiendo un vuelo hacia Charmander.

– ¡Esquivalo y usa arañazo! – Le indico Satoshi con entusiasmo.

Y así lo hizo pero al esquivarlo el pokémon pájaro fue más rápido que Charmander, por lo cual lo embistió mandándolo a volar cayendo al suelo muy abruptamente.

( _Es ahora o nunca) –_ Pensó el chico rápidamente para proceder a tomar la Pokeball que estaba en su cinturón, con un rápido movimiento – ¡Ve pokeball! – Dijo Satoshi lanzando la esfera hacia el pokemon.

Esta hizo contacto con la captura al hacerlo una luz roja absorbió al pokemon encerrándolo en esta, la pokeball cayó al suelo y se movió dos veces, con esto Red creyó que ya lo había conseguido pero el pokemon se había escapado de ella, y se desapareció en el cielo.

– Ah que mal se me escapo – Cayendo al suelo derrotado mientras Charmander se acercó con el suspirando – Bueno para ser la primera vez no ha salido tan mal, ¿Verdad Charmander? –

– ¡Char! - Dijo el pokemon de fuego afirmando a su entrenador – Creo que se guardó algo en la Pokédex – Investigando en ella busco al nuevo pokémon que vio, al encontrarlo decía su nombre "pidgey".

– Así que ese es su nombre, hay que seguir a ver que más nos encontramos, bien descansa un rato Charmander – Entonces saco su pokeball y un haz de luz rojo salió de esta hacia el pokemon absorbiéndolo en ella.

– Supongo que tengo que debilitarlo para poder hacer una captura más eficiente – Dijo al entender lo que pasaba luego de ese enfrentamiento con el pidgey.

Continuo su camino por ese mismo sendero, ya habían pasado algunas horas y algo tenia preocupado al entrenador, era que por más que se quedara parado esperando que algún pokemon apareciera, otras veces intento buscarlos por su cuenta pero no obtuvo ningún resultado, entonces se dio por vencido y mejor decidió seguir para llegar a Ciudad Verde la cual era su primer destino.

Pudo observar la colina que siempre miraba desde aquel árbol junto a su casa donde siempre se recostaba a descansar, en aquellos días Satoshi había soñado con que alguna vez podría ir a explorar más allá de su hogar, esta era la oportunidad que tanto estaba esperando.

Al ir subiendo por la cuesta pudo ver que había un letrero más al fondo, al llegar alli pudo ver que el letrero decía: _Ciudad Verde a 2 km_ ya casi estaba a unos cuantos pasos para llegar, pero algo lo detuvo.

– Pero mira a quien tenemos aqui – Green apareció detrás de unos árboles – Creí que ya te habías rendido – Dijo burlándose. Satoshi solo lo vio sin mencionar nada de lo que había dicho, entonces suspiro y procedió a encararlo.

– Así va a ser siempre Green, ¿Acaso me estas esperando o algo? – Menciono el joven entrenador Red.

Este lo ignoro – Bueno como llegaste hasta acá creo que mereces una pelea, ¿Qué dices?, o acaso ¿tienes miedo? – Green seguía intentando hacer enojar a Satoshi y creo que lo logro.

– Ya que me insistes tanto acepto tu desafío, no me contendré y esta vez te venceré - Dijo Satoshi como si ya hubieran peleado antes, tal vez se refería a las insistentes provocaciones anteriores que le decía Green cuando eran pequeños.

– Como si pudieras, en fin comencemos, como sé que solo tienes a tu Charmander, será una batalla de uno a uno –Advirtió Green – _(Como sabe que solo tengo a Charmander)_ – Pensó Satoshi.

– Si te preguntas por que se esto, es porque no creo que hayas avanzado lo suficiente como para alcanzarme – Decía Green muy arrogante – Tsk – Satoshi solo se limitó a chasquear la lengua dando a entender que eso le molesto mucho.

– ¡Charmander Ve! / ¡Vamos Squirtle! – Dijeron ambos uno seguido del otro y lanzaron sus respectivas pokeballs.

– Charmander usa Arañazo – Le indico Satoshi y rápidamente Charmander ataco, parecía que era bastante rápido.

– Squirtle cúbrete – Dijo Green y se encerró en su caparazón al instante en que el arañazo golpeo su caparazón, pero no le hizo ningún rasguño – Jajá que sucede "Red" ¿Acaso tu pokemon es débil? – Dijo Shigeru de manera burlona.

– Maldición – Dijo enojado Satoshi – ¡Usa Arañazo Charmander! – Le Decía desesperado Red, creo que estaba cayendo en su juego.

Siguió realizando el ataque sucesivamente pero este no resultaba – ¡Ahora Squirtle usa **Placaje**! – En eso el pokemon tipo agua dio un golpe a Charmander con su caparazón, lanzando a este hasta un costado de Satoshi, ese golpe fue muy fuerte.

– Jaja que débil es tu Charmander – Dijo Green.

– Usa rayo burbuja – En eso el pokemon abrió su boca y lanzo una nube de burbujas muy poderosa.

– ¡Vamos Charmander levántate! – Le ordenaba Satoshi al sentir la presión del Squirtle, pero eso fue en vano ese ataque dio en el blanco y Charmander se sentía cansado era notorio su desgaste, pero Satoshi le insistía – ¡Esquiva su ataque Charmander! – Al parecer el joven entrenador ya había perdido la concentración, toda esa confianza que había tenido hace unos momentos desapareció, en cambio su rostro mostraba miedo e inseguridad.

– ¡Sigue atacando con rayo burbuja Squirtle!– Le dijo con burla.

En varias ocasiones se podía ver que Charmander ya no le podía seguir el paso al Squirtle de Green, parecía que su velocidad disminuía, era muy fácil darse cuenta de esto pero Satoshi seguía cegado, sin poder hacer nada, entonces el ataque volvió a dar en el blanco haciendo que Charmander quedara lleno de espuma.

– Squirtle acércate a Charmander y detenlo con **Mordisco** – En seguida el Squirtle se acercó rápidamente hacia él, aunque su velocidad no era tan alta se podía ver como el Charmander estaba en desventaja.

– ¡Esquivalo de nuevo, que no se acerque! – Dijo Satoshi con miedo en sus ojos, pero al momento el Charmander ya no podía levantarse pero antes de caer en ese mismo instante Squirtle empezó a morder el cuello del pokémon tipo fuego.

– ¡CHARRR! – Gritaba Charmander tratando de zafarse de la mandíbula del Squirtle, estaba tan asustado seguía gritando cada vez más alto, esa escena era la más horrorosa que había visto Satoshi, este estaba completamente paralizado, en eso observo que la llama de Charmander estaba disminuyendo.

– ¡REGRESA! – Grito Satoshi levantando la pokeball hacia Charmander en ese mismo instante volvió hacia la pokeball, él pensaba que su compañero estaba muriendo, sintió como si hubiera echo algo malo como si el no quisiera ayudarlo.

– Si era muy débil tu Charmander, parece que aún no entiendes lo que pasa cuando eres débil al igual que tu pokemon - Decía Green regresando a su Squirtle.

Satoshi no sabía ni que decir ante ese comentario se sintió muy miserable bajando la mirada hacia el suelo, quería salir corriendo de allí pero se contuvo, todavía tenía algo de orgullo.

– ¿Cómo quieres ser un entrenador pokemon como tu padre si ni siquiera puedes conmigo?, es una estupidez - Dijo algo déspota.

– ¡Cállate! – Grito Satoshi eso lo molesto demasiado – ¡No te atrevas a poner a mi padre en esto! – Decía él mirando a Green como si lo quisiera matar, su mirada era tan fuerte que este retrocedió un poco.

– Como sea ni si quiera sabes de los gimnasios pokemons, ni mucho menos conoces la liga pokemon, si quieres ser más fuerte que yo deja de "Jugar a ser entrenador pokemon" – Termino de decir Green caminando hacia Ciudad Verde muy tranquilo como si él fuera un triunfador, dejando a Red solo.

Satoshi cayó al suelo junto con la pokeball en la que se encontraba Charmander, tratando de no llorar.

– ¡AHHHHHH! – Dio un grito al aire tan fuerte que unos pidgeys salieron volando de unos árboles cerca de ahí, sintiendo mucha frustración.

Se sentía tan mal que no pensaba en nada, luego de su encuentro con Green ya habían pasado algunas horas y el día estaba por terminar, Red se encontraba sentado a la orilla de un río, al parecer él se salió del camino que llevaba a Ciudad Verde, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie en ese momento.

– Pero… que se supone que debo de hacer, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo – Tomo la pokeball donde estaba Charmander – Perdóname Charmander soy un mal entrenador no mereces estar a mi lado – El chico estaba tan triste, no quería volver a tener ese sentimiento de tristeza nunca más, no había sentido eso desde hace unos años, sacudió su cabeza para no pensar en eso de nuevo.

– Pienso que no deberías decir eso, cualquiera de nosotros podemos equivocarnos alguna vez en la vida, seguimos siendo humanos – Escucho una voz que se acercaba a él.

– Green, ahora que quieres, ¡Vienes a molestar otra vez! – Dijo Satoshi algo malhumorado, cuando volteo a ver para volver a hablar con esa voz, vio a otra persona.

– Lo siento, no soy esa persona que dices – Dijo la persona misteriosa, la cual era un joven de alrededor de 16 años, tenía una tez morena, su cabello era castaño obscuro con puntas, vestía una camisa se un color naranja, con un pantalón gris y unos zapatos negros, lo más notorio eran sus ojos rasgados, no podía ver su color.

– Yo lo siento te confundí con alguien más – Menciono Satoshi con algo de culpa.

– Si ya lo note, en fin hace unas horas observe tu combate con ese chico al que llamas Green, no pude evitar verlo – Dijo muy sereno, sus palabras parecen de alguien mayor.

– ¿Vienes a reírte de como perdí contra él? – Al parecer a Red ya nada le importaba, pensaba que se burlaría de él – No claro que no, es solo que no tienes por qué hacerle caso a alguien como él, sus palabras son muy infantiles – Decía sin restarle importancia.

– Entonces, ¿Que necesitas? – Pregunto, pareciera que Satoshi volvió a la normalidad al escuchar lo que había dicho aquel chico misterioso, al parecer hizo que se sintiera más cómodo.

– Darte algunos consejos, ya que por lo visto eres relativamente nuevo en ser entrenador – Respondió con honestidad.

– ¿Eh? ¿Porque? – Dijo Satoshi con sorpresa y asombro.

– Es solo que así soy yo, me gusta ayudar a las personas, pero sobre todo odio a la gente que se quiere pasar de lista – Satoshi no dijo nada ante el comentario, pero algo le decía que podía confiar en aquella persona.

– Primero que nada su pokémon tenía más entrenamiento era más fuerte y respondía las ordenes de su entrenador de manera rápida, además que tu pokemon estaba en desventaja desde el inicio.

– ¿De qué hablas?, si empezamos nuestro viaje al mismo tiempo – Pregunto Red con molestia – No hablo del tiempo sino, de que el sí, entrena junto con su pokemon y tiene más conocimiento en los combates – Dijo el chico misterioso.

– ¿Por qué dices que mi Charmander estaba en desventaja? – Pregunto Satoshi – ¿No sabes acerca de los tipos que tienen los pokemons? – Al mirarlo vio que no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba diciendo.

– Bueno tu pokemon es tipo fuego ¿no?, entonces… – A claro tienes razón, su Squirtle es de tipo agua entonces eso lo hace tener ventaja de tipo – Lo interrumpió, pero este no le dio importancia y prosiguió.

– Sí, exacto – El chico misterioso noto que Satoshi si era listo después de todo – Bueno entonces iré a entrenar junto con Charmander, nos vemos – Dijo Red, que procedió a irse, pero antes de eso el chico hablo.

– Espera un momento, ¿tu pokémon no está algo débil? – Satoshi miro a su pokeball – Deberías de curarlo en el **Centro Pokémon** \- ¿El **Centro** **Pokémon**? - Pregunto Satoshi al no saber de qué estaba hablando.

– Si en Ciudad Verde hay un **Centro** **Pokémon** allí puedes curar a tu Charmander – Respondió de una forma normal, no como Green que le hubiera dicho algo como ¿que acaso no sabes?, recordó el tono arrogante con el que hablaba el nieto de Oak.

– Entiendo, perdón reaccione sin pensar – Se regañó Satoshi – No te preocupes, a se me olvidaba el Centro Pokémon es un edificio con el techo de color rojo, bueno nos vemos luego – Dijo dándole la espalda.

– A otra cosa si quieres saber más sobre los tipos de pokemons puedes ir a ver a un gimnasio pokémon, el líder del gimnasio te puede ayudar un poco, en Ciudad Plateada hay uno por si te interesa – Dijo esto último alejándose de Satoshi.

– No le pregunte su nombre - Dijo Satoshi luego de que el chico misterioso se había ido – Muy bien tendré que ir a ese Centro Pokemon - Miro a la pokeball donde estaba Charmander – Tengo que curarte amigo – Se quedó pensando por un momento – ( _Pero que idiota, si tengo una poción, no mejor no la uso, creo que Charmander está muy herido no creo que aguante afuera de su pokeball)_ , como sea vamos – Termino de decir y se dirigió a Ciudad Verde.

Al llegar a la Ciudad se vio maravillado con todo, habían varios edificios todo se veía muy iluminado y brillante debido a que ya era de noche se podían ver varias estrellas en el cielo, empezó a merodear por la Ciudad, al estar algunos minutos buscando ese edificio de color rojo, pudo encontrarlo, decidió entrar en él, unas puertas corredizas de vidrio se abrieron luego de que él se acercara, al encontrarse allí, por un momento se sintió aliviado, tenia un espacio muy grande, su piso y techo eran de un blanco brillante, habían varias personas con sus pokemons sentadas en unos sillones rojos, algunos los cepillaban y otros descansaban.

Al parecer todos eran entrenadores pokémon, había chicos de su edad, y pudo ver que había jóvenes de 16 años, al centro del establecimiento estaba un recibidor, el cual era una mesa grande con una barra de color rojo, había una puerta detrás, con una PC y detrás de él, había una chica con un uniforme de enfermera, era más grande que Satoshi parecía una mujer adulta, tenía unos 21 años aproximadamente, su cabello era rosado, parecía muy contenta de su trabajo, Satoshi se acercó al mostrador un poco nervioso.

– Sí, ¿necesitas algo? – Pregunto ella de manera simpática.

– S-si disculpa me dijeron que en este edificio podían curar a mi pokemon – Le dijo algo apenado, creía que se burlarían de el por perder una pelea.

– Claro que sí, eso es lo que hacemos, ¡Bienvenido al Centro Pokémon, nos encargamos de curar los pokemons heridos!, me llamo Sara y soy la enfermera encargada de este Centro Pokemon – Dijo ella, parecía que era el discurso que le decía a todos los visitantes que eran nuevos.

– Mucho gusto, entonces ¿podría curar a mi Charmander? – Le acerco su pokeball.

– Si por supuesto, **Chansey** podrías venir – Informo la enfermera y justo en ese momento apareció un pokémon algo grande parecía un huevo gigante, tenía un color rosa, y al igual que Sara tenía un gorro de enfermera, tenía una bolsa en la parte de su estómago, parecida a la que tienen los canguros.

– Ella curará a tu pokemon, si gustas puedes esperar a que se cure con totalidad – Le sonrió, él se sintió lleno de alegría al saber que no había sido tan grave las heridas de su Charmander, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, debido a que no quería seguir hablando porque ya se encontraba cansado, después de todo lo que paso en ese día.

\- También si quieres puedes descansar en una de las habitaciones que tenemos para los clientes, esta se encuentra en el segundo piso - Dijo la enfermera al ver como Satoshi estaba lleno de raspones y algo cansado.

– Pero no sería mucho - Satoshi era alguien humilde que no quería causar problemas a los demás – No te preocupes, esto va por mi cuenta ¿está bien? - Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

– D-de acuerdo – hablo Satoshi son un sonrojo evidente.

– Toma esta es la llave donde te hospedaras – Tendiéndole una llave – Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?, necesito llevar un registro de las personas que se hospedan en el Centro Pokemon – Pregunto muy divertida al ver como este se avergonzaba.

– Mi nombre es Satoshi, y vengo de Pueblo Paleta – Dijo con nerviosismo aún estaba sonrojado.

– A eso es bastante lejos, ¿Cuánto te tomo llegar hacia aquí? - Pregunto algo impresionada.

– Un día, aunque hubiera llegado antes – Respondió Satoshi, recordando porque llego tan tarde a Ciudad Verde.

Satoshi tomo las llaves – Muchas gracias – En eso se escuchó un sonido, al parecer era una campana que avisaba algo.

– Ah, por cierto esa campana nos indica que tu pokemon ya está curado – Menciono la enfermera Sara, ese sistema le pareció interesante, mientras esperaba un rato, pudo ver que Chansey el pokemon de hace un momento venía con una bandeja donde estaba la pokeball de Charmander.

– Mira tú Charmander se ha curado perfectamente – Dijo mirando el ordenador que estaba a un lado – Pero debes de tener más cuidado, tu pokemon estaba muy malherido cuando lo trajiste – Había dado la impresión de que estaba regañando a Satoshi.

– Lo siento – Fue lo único que dijo Satoshi – Bueno de eso no te preocupes ya está a salvo – Sonrió la enfermera Sara.

Luego de que tomara las llaves y a su Charmander, subió unas escaleras eléctricas, las cuales se dirigían al segundo piso, doblo a la izquierda donde había un corredor con varias puertas, todas ellas eran habitaciones, la suya era la numero 8, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y entro en la habitación.

La cual tenía una cama, una mesa enfrente de ella y un cuarto de baño justo a un lado de la puerta que daba al corredor, además de una ventana la cual podía ver al fondo el Gimnasio Pokémon de esa Ciudad.

No tuvo tiempo de ver completamente su habitación, ni si quiera tomo un baño al parecer sentía que se iba a desplomar, su cansancio era enorme, inconscientemente se acostó en la cama con los zapatos puestos y quedo dormido al instante, una lagrima recorrió su rostro.

Esta historia continuara…

* * *

 **Eso fue todo por hoy, si se han dado cuenta volví a revisar los 2 capítulos publicados ya que como había pasado casi 2 años desde que lo subi me había olvidado de algunas cosas, de cualquier manera creo que mañana Viernes publicare el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Gracias por Leer... XD**


	3. Consecuencias de Captura

**Hola de nuevo, tal como había prometido aquí les traigo el Tercer Capitulo, espero que les guste, aun que este sera un poco mas corto que los anteriores.**

* * *

Capítulo 3. Consecuencias de Captura

Al día siguiente, el sol comenzaba a asomarse, se podía ver como los pocos rayos del sol, entraban en la habitación provocando que el joven entrenador se despertaba, como si el mundo le ayudara a despertar, abrió sus ojos lentamente, para encontrarse acostado de una manera muy desordenada, pudo visualizar a lo lejos como ya había personas en la calle a esta hora del día.

Se levantó de su cama, se dirigió algo adormilado al cuarto donde el baño se encontraba, se lavó los dientes y la cara, luego de eso apareció una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro como si quisiera decir, esta vez lo lograre.

Luego de eso, a su vez, a mi lado, a mi lado, a mi lado. Sara-san por dejarme usar esta habitación – Mientras decía lo que bajaba por las escaleras al recibidor.

Ya está en la primera planta del Centro Pokémon se encontró con Sara en su lugar de trabajo – Buenos días – Saludo Satoshi a ella.

– Buenos días Satoshi-kun veo que te encuentras mucho mejor – Dijo ella saludándose con una sonrisa.

– Sí, eso creo, muchas gracias creo que estoy abusando de su hospitalidad – Agradeció Satoshi con humildad.

– Sobre eso no te preocupes, para que esta estética esté funcionando, para ayudar a los entrenadores pokémon – Ella se siente orgullosa de su trabajo – Oye no has desayunado ¿Cierto ?, si quieres que puedas utilizar nuestra cafetería, esta se encuentra tras la puerta – Dijo señalando una puerta.

– Está bien, lo hare y gracias de nuevo – Este le dedico una sonrisa sincera a la enfermera Sara.

\- No hay de qué, pero pasa porque, ¿ya necesitas irte verdad? –Pregunto - A entrenar e tus pokemons ¿cierto?-Termino de decir con una gran sonrisa.

\- A si por supuesto - Satoshi paro un momento a ver a la joven mujer y por un momento le recordó a su madre, más bien era como si ella fuera su hermana mayor.

\- Jeje gracias Nee-chan – Dijo muy feliz entrando a la zona de la cafetería, esto dejo a la enfermera Sara algo avergonzada, al parecer nadie le había dicho de esa manera.

Luego de desayunar Satoshi salió de la cafetería pero antes decidió despedirse de su salvadora, su nueva "hermana" - Bueno ya me tengo que ir, ¿si necesito algo puedo regresar? - Pregunto un poco asustado por su respuesta.

– Si, por supuesto, eso me encantaría – Al parecer a la enfermera Sara le gustaba a la compañía del chico, su trabajo no fue nada fácil, porque siempre he tenido que trabajar todo el día, y siempre estoy sola junto con su Chansey – Cuando quieras si necesitas curar tus pokemons – Dijo ella.

\- Si, bueno nos vemos luego Nee-chan – Dijo el saliendo del Centro pokemon - Bien entonces regresare a la ruta 1 para atrapar los pokemons que se encuentren por allá - Empezó a caminar dejando a atrás la Ciudad y entrando de nuevo a la zona donde estaba el sendero.

Ya habían pasado 45 min luego de salir de la Ciudad, en eso pudo ver una zona donde había mucha hierba, estaba algo alta, de pronto salió de ella un ratón de color morado, con un color blanco en la parte de su estómago, con unos dientes que le salían de su boca.

\- Vaya parece que es mi día de suerte - Dijo tomando una pokeball de su cinturón - ¡Muy bien Charmander demostremos que somos igual de fuertes que cualquier otro entrenador! - Lanzando la pokeball cerca de ese pokemon "nuevo", sale de su pokeball Charmander lleno de motivación y confianza, el ratón se dirigió algo enojado hacia él, dando inicio a la pelea.

\- Usa gruñido, para evitar que ataque - Charmander dio un grito, parecido a un rugido, entonces el pokémon ratón se aturdió un poco, luego este dio un placaje hacia Charmander, pero ese ataque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte - Ahora usa arañazo - Este acato su orden y dio el golpe, entonces el ratón cayo lejos de él y estaba muy dañado, Satoshi lo noto, pero pensó- (Como ese ataque puede hacer mucho daño)- Pensó el pero no le dio importancia.

\- ¡Es ahora o nunca! - Lanzo una pokeball al pokemon ratón, al igual que aquel pidgey lo absorbió en una luz blanca, y la pokeball se movió 3 veces - ¡Si eso es capturamos uno Charmander! - Felicito a su compañero.

\- Eso fue muy fácil, está bien seguimos - Pero algo lo detuvo, la Pokédex empezó a vibrar, Satoshi lo tomo de su mochila y lo abrió, al parecer era porque Charmander había aprendido un nuevo ataque **Ascuas**.

En eso empezó a buscar al nuevo pokemon este se llama **Rattata** , además de mirar ese nuevo ataque que aprendió su pokemon tipo fuego, se sorprendió mucho al saber que era del tipo principal de Charmander, esto hizo que sonriera ante este hecho.

\- Okey Charmander tienes que descansar - Tuvo que hacer que su pokemon de fuego volviera a su pokeball - Hiciste un excelente trabajo.

Luego de varia horas Satoshi y Charmander atraparon un Pidgey, además lucharon contra un entrenador pokemon, este no presento problemas para ellos aquel niño tenía a un Rattata, al parecer la batalla de Green y las palabras de aquel chico moreno le ayudaron a tener la cabeza fría al tener batallas pokemon, pasaron algunas horas entrenado, ya se podía ver una mejora en sus combates, también capturaron a un pokémon de tipo lucha llamado **Mankey** al atrapar a ese nuevo pokemon Red comprendió que había una gran variedad de pokemons, así como de sus tipos y que cada uno tenía una forma de combatir diferente.

Siguió su camino de regreso al centro pokémon de ciudad verde, al llegar pudo ver que la enfermera no se encontraba así que decidió volver mas tarde, por lo que fue a conocer un poco la ciudad ya que apenas había visto casi nada.

\- Veamos aquí hay un gimnasio, pero ¿Por qué esta cerrado? – Se pregunto Red tratando de abrir la puerta, pero como no salía nadie decidió irse, justo en ese momento un anciano le dijo – Oye Chico el líder del gimnasio no ha aparecido desde hace 6 meses asi que no podrás luchar contra el-– Dijo un anciano que iba de paso.

\- O-okey, gracias por la información supongo – Le agradeció con algo de nerviosismo ya que no supo cuando apareció el anciano.

\- De nada chico, ese líder si que hace mal uso de su establecimiento – Dijo con un suspiro.

\- Bueno si me disculpa tengo que curar a mis pokemons – Dijo red – Claro chico que tengas buen dia – Se despidió aquel anciano de el.

\- Que anciano mas raro, ni si quiera le pregunte, como sea tengo que ir al Centro pokemon – Se marcho del lugar.

Luego de una hora más, Red se encontraba sentado en una banca de un parque que se encontraba a unas calles del centro pokémon, ya que el no quiso llegar tan rápido, todo esto para no apresurar el trabajo de Sara su nueva hermana, para no aburrirse comenzó a ver el listado de pokemons que tiene la Pokédex, mientras tanto un hombre de mayor edad miro a Satoshi y se sorprendió al ver que tenía una tecno-enciclopedia, por lo que decidió sentarse a su lado.

– Oye niño ¿Sera que tú eres uno de esos entrenadores que tienen la Pokédex? – Pregunto el anciano curioso.

– ¿Eh?, si soy uno de ellos y porque la pregunta – Respondió Satoshi amablemente, aunque creía que al parecer todos los ancianos en esta ciudad eran algo entrometidos.

– Bueno digamos que yo te puedo ayudar se algo sobre esas maquinas, ya que hace algunos años conocí a la persona que creo las Pokeballs y lo ayude en su investigación - Le respondió - Aunque claro no sé si en verdad quisieras que…

– ¡Claro que sí señor dígame todo lo que sabe! – Dijo red con mucho entusiasmo.

– Je muy bien entonces, ¿ya sabes atrapar pokemons no? – Red asiente con la cabeza – Te diré algo niño en un principio mucha gente estaba algo molesta en su momento con las Pokeballs y también ahora con la Pokédex.

– ¿Por qué? Yo aún no lo entiendo muy bien, ya que había leído algo al respecto – Comento Satoshi, ya que al ser un casi Otaku de los pokemons quería saber sobre ello.

– Bueno, lo que sucede es que como los pokemons son seres vivos no deberían ser tratados como mascotas y menos como objetos de investigación, ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? – le pregunto con seriedad.

– Sobre eso, creo que comienzo a entenderlo – Satoshi empezó a entender a lo que se refería y el hombre siguió con si explicación.

– A lo que quiero llegar, ¿Es en verdad justo que los pokemons sean investigados, capturados y encarcelados para saber más de ellos? , mira chico ¿De verdad piensas que podrás tener a todos los pokemons de la región encerados?, ¿Podrás dares ese cariño que necesitan a más de 50 pokemons? , ¿Entrenaras y combatirás con todos? – Pregunto el anciano.

Red se imaginaba a él en un futuro divirtiéndose con más de 100 pokemons mientras pasaban los años, pero que pasaría si llegara un momento que fuera imposible convivir con todos esos pokemons ellos al no sentirse queridos lleguen a odiarlo por no pasar tiempo con ellos, Satoshi se sintió triste con lo que podría pasar en un futuro, aunque claro la idea del profesor Oak era muy buena y para nada creada con intenciones negativas.

Por otro lado creía que el profesor era un poco tonto al no decirles exactamente como cuidar a los pokemons, de pronto pensó en Green y por alguna razón sintió algo de lastima por sus futuros pokemons.

– Creo que tiene razón sobre eso señor, ahora creo que tengo muchas dudas y a la vez un poco mal con respecto a si ayudar al Profesor Oak con su investigación capturando a los pokemons de todo Kanto – Dijo Satoshi con algo de culpa.

– Te comprendo chico, Samuel siempre ha querido conocer y saber todo acerca de los pokemons, siempre ha sido su sueño ya que esas criaturas son increíbles y maravillosas – Dijo el anciano mirando al horizonte como recordando momentos de su juventud.

– Usted, ¿Conoce el Profesor Oak? – Pregunto red con curiosidad al hombre de edad avanzada.

– Claro que lo conozco, yo fui uno de sus mejores amigos durante su juventud, por cierto soy Koji mucho gusto chico – Respondió Koji sonriendo.

– El gusto es mío, soy Red entrenador pokemon – Satoshi correspondió al saludo dándole un apretón de manos, aunque no supo porque le dijo el nombre de su apodo y no el verdadero.

– Sobre si es bueno ayudarlo, no te diré que dejes de hacerlo, solo te diré que es decisión de cada entrenador lo que hace con sus pokemons, aunque claro tome la decisión de decirte ya que por ustedes los **DexHolders** serán conocidos por toda la región así que para muchos entrenadores tú y los otros dos serán un ejemplo a seguir – Dijo Koji sorprendiendo mas a Red, además de darle mucha más responsabilidad de ahora en adelante.

– Eso es tener mucha responsabilidad, no sé si pueda llegar a ser alguien con tanto prestigio – Satoshi no deseaba ser famoso – Eso piensas en este momento chico pero con algo más de experiencia en este mundo conocerás tu lugar – Respondió Koji alentando un poco a Red.

– Por cierto Koji-san ¿Qué es un **DexHolder**? – Pregunto red con curiosidad.

– Al parecer Samuel no les dijo mucho Je – Sonrió con ironía – En términos generales es el sobrenombre que se les da a los poseedores de una Pokédex, hace algunos años Oak se refería a ellos de esa manera, o bueno eso tenía pensado en aquel tiempo – Respondió con amargura.

– Jeje es un término muy científico supongo, aun así sigo sin saber que hacer – Satoshi apoyo su cabeza en sus brazos mirando al parque.

– Creo que tengo una solución a eso joven red – Respondió Koji justo cuando disponía a irse.

– ¿Eh?, lo escucho Koji-san – Con algo de sorpresa y entusiasmo en sus ojos respondió Red.

– Claro, ya que aún quieres ser entrenador pokémon te recomiendo que luches en los gimnasios que se encuentran en toda la región, aunque no se en este momento como sea la organización por lo que tendrás que ir primero al Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, ya que el líder de esta ciudad no se lo toma en serio – Respondió con enojo hacia ese líder misterioso.

– Muchas gracias Koji-san, me ha ayudado mucho ya que antes no tenia idea de como empezar mi viaje por toda la región – Dijo Red agradeciendo a Koji sobre todo la informacion que recibio ademas de conocer un lado mas oscuro sobre le mundo de los pokemons.

– No hay de que Red, entre entrenadores nos ayudamos – Menciono Koji mientras se marchaba de allí dejando a red en la banca donde se encontraban.

– Llego la hora – Se dijo a si mismo luego de estar algún tiempo meditando sobre la manera en que se despida de esos pokemons que capturo antes.

Mientras pensaba en todo aquello, procedió a dirigirse al Centro Pokemon, aunque tenia algo de miedo tendría que hacerlo y enfrentar las consecuencias, al llegar pudo ver que su "hermana" volvió de la hora del almuerzo, con calma entro por las puertas corredizas, no había nadie aquella tarde suponía que era porque seria la hora menos concurrida y eso le alegraba un poco ya que de esa forma nadie podrá burlarse de el.

–!Bienvenido Red! !Que gusto que este aqui! – Lo recibió con una sonrisa llena de amor la enfermera Sara, ahora proclamada hermana – H-hola Nee-chan – Saludo timidamente Satoshi.

– ¿Así que a cuantos pokemons vamos a curar hoy? – Dijo de una manera muy animada Sara.

– Hoy capture a 3 pokemons mas Nee-chan – Dijo con un poco de tristeza el joven entrenador.

– ¿Eh? ¿Porque no te veo tan animado? ¿Te ocurrio algo? – Pregunto preocupada Sara, si bien no ha estado tanto tiempo con Red desde que lo conoció, de alguna manera a ella le agradaba tanto que hubiera querido ser su hermana realmente.

– Sobre eso, bueno antes de nada ¿Podrías curarlos por favor? – Dijo el con amabilidad – Claro que si, pero tendras que decirme porque razón estas desanimado ¿Esta bien? – Sara tiene un semblante un poco serio, hasta red se asusto un poco, casi pareciera como si su Madre lo hubiera regañado.

– E-esta bien – Le entrega sus pokemons a Chansey, cuando se acerco para recibir las pokeballs donde se encontraban los compañeros de red.

Por un pequeño lapso de tiempo tanto red como sara no hablaron en ningún momento, solo miraban la puerta por donde se había ido Chansey a curarlos, aunque Sara estaba aun mas nerviosa y preocupada por lo que red iba a decir que por otra cosa.

– Sara Nee-chan lo que sucede es... que tendré que liberar a los pokemons que e capturado esta mañana – Red estaba muy melancólico y sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos.

– !¿Que?! !¿Porque?! – Respondió con sorpresa la enfermera encargada de ese Centro Pokémon.

– Es solo que me di cuenta que no puedo cuidar a todos los pokemons que alii en todo kanto, por eso quiero liberarlos y tal vez solo enfocarme en la liga Pokémon junto a los pokemons que de verdad quieran acompañarme en mi viaje – Respondió de manera seria Red, mientras que la enfermera no cabía del asombro.

– Entonces esa era la razón del porque estabas tan triste – Dijo Sara mirando al joven entrenador que se encontraba en frente de ella.

– A si es, así que me podrias decir donde esta alguna PC – Pregunto Red – Entiendo, aquí puedes hacer modificaciones sobre tus pokemons actuales – Menciono la enfermera señalando una computadora que se encontraba a un costado del recibidor.

Red tan solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la PC, que era algo mas actual que la que tenia el en su habitación, aunque no sea un experto en la tecnología Satoshi conocía muy bien el método para liberar un pokémon de su confinamiento de una pokeball, en ese momento se anunció que sus pokemons están completamente curados y en buena forma, sin decir nada Sara procedió a entregarle las pokeballs a red, por consiguiente el joven entrenador coloco una por una las pokeballs donde se encontraban Rattata, Pidgey y Mankey, con una serie de configuraciones las esferas brillan y termina el procedimiento, ahora lo único que tiene que hacer es liberarlos en su medio ambiente.

– Me sentiré un poco mal en dejarlos, no he tratado mucho con ellos pero se que es lo mejor – Respondió con tristeza Red luego de realizar el proceso anterior.

– Es tu desicion completamente Red, creeme que ellos estaran bien – Menciono Sara para animarlo un poco ya que ella ha visto numerosas historias iguales a esta en donde algunos entrenadores liberan a sus pokemons, pero no de la misma manera que lo hizo Red, sino un poco mas desagradable para su gusto.

– Gracias Nee-chan – Termino de decir Red y salio del Centro Pokemons para liberar a sus nuevos compañeros.

Acto seguido Satoshi llega a la zona donde encontró al pidgey para liberarlo, apretó tres veces la pokeball y surgió de ella el pokemon pero con una luz blanca, el pidgey no lo reconoció y tan solo huyo del área donde se encontraban, sin ningún saludo de despedida ni nada simplemente se fue, esto dejo con un nudo en la garganta a red ya que al principio no se dio cuenta lo que era "capturar" un pokemon.

Sino la responsabilidad que conlleva tener a un pokemon, era como conocer a un nuevo amigo, protegerlo y ser un compañero de viaje, no una simple criatura que te ayudaba a ser el mejor entrenador del mundo, no tus compañeros pokemons son parte de tu familia, no algo desechable, al momento de la captura tienes tu primer lazo con ese pokemon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de realizar la liberación de sus otros dos pokemons, red se encontraba un poco mas aliviado que de costumbre, pero sabia que estaba haciendo lo mejor para todos, por lo que procedió a ir al Centro Pokemon para despedirse de su nueva "hermana".

– Así que ya los has liberado ¿Verdad? – Menciono Sara al verlo llegar un poco mas aliviado al Centro Pokemon.

– Si lo hice, pero no queda mas que seguir adelante con mi aventura – Dijo Red con decisión – Supongo que eso es todo Nee–chan – Dijo red un tanto triste porque ya no vería a su nueva "Hermana".

– Pero no te sientas mal, además puedes visitarme siempre que quieras ¿Esta bien? – Sonrió al ver como él se sonrojaba.

– !Esta bien! vendre un dia de estos a visitarte y veras en el entrenador que me voy a convertir ¡Nos vemos luego! – Dijo saliendo del Centro Pokémon, estaba muchísimo mejor que hace dos días, con la pelea de Green aunque aún tenía que mejorar mucho tanto como persona y entrenador, la conversación que tuvo con Kaji que lo ayudo a entender un poco a los pokemons.

– (Esta vez no fallare, le demostrare a Green que puedo ser mucho mejor que él, con mis amigos que encuentre y que se quieran unir a mi familia, creo que dejare de capturar pokemons, lo siento profesor) – Pensó red al dirigirse a la salida de Ciudad Verde.

Esta Historia continuara...

* * *

 **Es todo por hoy, tengo que decir que tuve que volver a escribir este capitulo, debido a que tuve algunos problemas para hacer que red no capture a mas pokemons, al principio no tenia idea de como podria hacer que se olvide de capturar pokemons para ayudar con la investigación a Oak, pero creo que ha quedado bien, o eso espero jaja, como sea sera muy importante esto para la serie en general.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**

 **Gracias por Leer...xD**


End file.
